


Miss You

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parents, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles misses Erik. Erik misses Charles. But... The distance between them is too great. And they don't mean on the map.</p><p>AKA..<br/>Charles is pregnant, they're both pining, and both are too proud. </p><p>Also, I can't write descriptions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    “And you're quite sure about this, Hank?”

“Definitely, Professor.”

“So I'm...”

“Knocked up. Yeah. You are. Somehow.”

“Alex-”

“Well, it appears Charles' mutation also allows him to reproduce as though he is female, despite having male reproductive organs-”

“So Charles has been taking it up the ass.”

“Alex, could you... Could you just, uh, leave please?”

The boy rolled his eyes but left the lab, leaving Charles looking mildly terrified. _I can't have a baby. The school opens its gates this September, I'm in a wheelchair, I'm single, I'm_ a man... _How am I even going to_ have _a baby?_

He expressed that thought to Beast, who had seemed happy to reprieve his role as resident genius.

Only the resident genius didn't know.

“Well, there are the options of caesarian if no natural delivery is possible, but I will look into the traits of this aspect of your mutation- it may or may not be the case that you can deliver the child in some unknown natural way, which seems likely as you are able to become pregnant in the first place...”

“Right. So... For the next few months, whilst I should be preparing to open the school, I'm going to be in here, in the lab, being tested on to see if I'm going to die whilst having this baby?”

“Professor, I wouldn't let that happen. But yes, it is possible the school's official opening may be delayed.”

“Okay. Right. Um,” Charles swallowed. “Look, I'm going to...” he turned his chair and wheeled himself from the lab.

 

Charles sat and stared from the window. Memories jumped out at him. _Erik turning the satellite. Erik pushing Sean_ off _the satellite._ Then, he turned the wheelchair so his view was of the room. _Playing chess by the fire at gone midnight. Staying awake here until the coals stopped glowing entirely, then realizing it was 6am the next day and that we weren't teenagers; wondering how we'd even stay awake that day. Being kissed goodnight and knowing that after that I'd never sleep that night._

Their relationship seemed like it had been formed in this room, by that fire, with the same views from the same windows in the background. Perhaps that was why now, Charles found himself spending all his time in here, alone, trying to remember every little detail that the walls held. Trying to unlock the secrets of his life before Erik left, before he was alone.

He couldn't stay there forever. The rooms needed to be divided into classrooms and bedrooms and recreational facilities. He should be using Cerebro every day to find mutant children to fill the halls of the boarding school with life; he needed to be visiting houses and offering places and gaining the school a reputation. That was what he'd wanted, wasn't it? To be a professor? To teach young mutants who had no idea what to do how to control themselves and live the way they should be? That was the dream.

But Charles couldn't, wouldn't drag himself away from those memories. He betted Erik wasn't like this, wherever he was. Oh no, Erik would be fine. He was aiming to exterminate people and so long as Charles wanted to protect those humans, Erik wouldn't care. Right?

_What if?_

No.

No, Charles couldn't think that way. Couldn't just sit there hoping that Erik was doing the same somewhere, that he was coming home. Charles had work to do. And it was about time he got on and did it.

Charles took a deep breath and wheeled the chair towards the door. First things first. Time to find the young mutants out there just waiting for someone to help them, someone to tell them they weren't freaks and re-assure them they weren't going to turn evil, like the news said mutants were. They're _children,_ they're most likely afraid of their own capabilities. Charles can help them. So he will.

With some effort, he opens the heavy oak door and tries to bring himself back to reality. _Yes. That is good. Reality. This is real. The school is real. That's what I'm going to focus on now._


	2. Chapter 2

“Magneto,” Mystique said, somewhat urgently. Erik glanced up, the helmet shadowing his face and hiding the bags caused from lack of sleep.

“Mystique. What is it?”

“He's... He's branching out. Recruiting. Emma can feel him. What do you want us to do?”

“Nothing. He's searching for children. Give him that, at least, for children will not be any great help to him in battle.”

Mystique nodded and left. Erik could tell she was a little annoyed at his level of acceptance on the matter. But Erik wasn't going to deny those mutant children a chance to be accepted. He had been truthful; they would be no good to him. Maybe once they had spent a year or two there, grown in confidence and ability...

Erik knew he wouldn't actually do that; wouldn't actually steal those kids. It wasn't that he cared about the reaction to that- God, no.

It was that he knew what this project meant to Charles. He couldn't know that and take those children away from Charles. Their futures were his dreams. Erik should know, he'd spent enough time planning the school with Erik, or absentmindedly discussing it over a bottle of wine, or reading half-heartedly through Charles' plans one morning before the rest of the house was awake.

 _Stop it,_ he told himself. _Stop remembering these things; you're meant to be forgetting them. Charles won't remember them. Charles will be too bust with his school._

It seemed so unfair that he'd had to leave the manor; not because of the size of the place, but because of the memories it held. Sure, they'd probably just lead to Erik drunkenly crying all night... But surely that was better than being dragged away from it all.

He missed it. He missed the kids. He missed Charles.

It seemed crazy, considering how it had all ended, that he could ever even want to go back to it now but... He did. If the chance came up tomorrow for him to end all this and go back, he would. Seriously. He'd say goodbye to 'let's end the human race', just to be with Charles. He'd still hate people, sure. He'd still fight every single one that was involved to the death if a single mutant got hurt. But he'd be willing, no, _happy,_ to go back to Charles and leave all these plans behind him. Funny thing, love, isn't it?

 

He was sat in a locked room, on his own. His room, actually. He was supposed to be getting changed for bed, but he'd been distracted. He was staring into space now, freezing cold but not caring, half-leaning against the pillows in a pair of trousers. His shirt had been aimed towards a corner that had fast become his washing pile. _It must be a strange thought to others that someone such as myself still needs sleep and has to get his clothes washed and do other mundane things such as those._

_Jesus, Erik... Put a shirt on!_

_What? Emma, why are you in my head?_

Nothing. And then Magneto realized- this wasn't Emma.

_Charles?_

Nothing.

 _No, no,_ Charles! _Don't you dare turn Cerebro off and leave me. I want to talk, I miss you!_

He hadn't meant to confess it but by the time he had it was too late.

_I miss you too, Erik._

_I can feel your surprise. Surely you must have realized I couldn't forget you? You shouldn't have left. I wish you would come back._

_I can't, Charles._

_Tell me where you are._

_Hasn't Cerebro done that already?_

_Those are merely co-ordinates. It takes Hank to understand those well enough to pinpoint you precisely, although he is teaching me. He won't know I touched your mind. He can't._

_I cannot tell you where I am, Charles, if you do not even want anybody to know you talked to me. I can't come and live there secretly._

_I know this hurts you._

_Let Hank look at those numbers for you and then tell me where I am. If you can do that for me, I'll come back to New York._

_I can't do that, Erik. Don't make me do that._

_Why not?_

_Because... Because I have news._

_Are you going to tell me?_

_Not like this._

_Then how._

_Come home._

_I_ can't _!_

_Then goodbye, Erik..._

_Charles!_

And Charles was gone. He'd stopped radiating his thoughts to Erik and he'd switched Cerebro off. The conversation was over and, somehow, the only trace that they'd spoken left was that Erik felt even more alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible descriptions of Cerebro and how it works. I'm not really the most scientific person and watching movies tend to switch off a little to technicalities anyway, so I wasn't entirely sure. I hope it's alright anyway, though! Please leave a comment, I'll love you forever ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh God, I spoke to him. I spoke to him. And... He misses me. But... I was too proud. And now he's gone again. Because I wouldn't tell them._

_What have I done?_

_You let this happen,_ Charles reminded himself.  _You let him go. You still_ have  _his location, but you're not going to do anything about it, are you? You're going to sulk. You're not going to leave Hank with those numbers, are you, because you don't want them to_ know.

The others still didn't know who Charles' baby was fathered by. Well. Hank did. He couldn't tell the others. Hank didn't understand love, it seemed to Charles and, cruel as it was, Charles had used that to his advantage. He'd needed a confidant. And Hank had seemed like the only one who wouldn't question what two men in this era were doing together. 

Charles didn't care now. He wanted to see Erik. Touch his face and watch as the single gesture, soft as a feather, made Erik see what he was doing to himself and those around him. Make him see he couldn't continue. That realization would reduce Erik to tears, and Charles in turn, and they would be bonded by tears, a pact for life, to never let this happen again.

Charles knew it was selfish. In some weird way, this was Erik's dream as much as the school was Charles'. And yet if that was true... Charles couldn't focus on the school. Did that mean Erik couldn't focus on his plans, either?

And that was what made him go to speak with Hank about those co-ordinates.

 

“Beast?” Charles called cautiously as his chair wheeled through the lab doors. “May I have a word with you for a minute about something?”

“What is it?” Beast replied, his head bent over a lab bench, where a microscope sat. He'd be looking at the tests (blood tests, mostly) they'd done on Charles, looking at his genes. The science side of all this. Right. That was what Hank's role in it was. Not the personal side of things. That was to be left to Charles. Even so, he forced himself to open his mouth and start talking. He had to. _It's not for me, it's for Erik; he needs me, he was begging me not to go._

Okay, maybe it was a little bit for him.

Maybe.

“Hank I... I was using Cerebro, you know, for the school...”

“Yes, well, that's good, you know, getting on with some things while you can...” Beast cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I contacted Erik with it.”

“Oh. I see.”

“I... I have some co-ordinates of his whereabouts, I would like to ask you to take a look at them.”

“Do you really want me to do that?”

“Yes. I do. He's coming home Hank. I need him. I'm bringing him home.”

And with that Charles turned his chair and wheeled it out. Once outside the door, he pressed two fingers to his forehead and focussed on Hank's mind. Moments later, the young man appeared behind him and began pushing the wheelchair towards the room they had had built for Cerebro. Charles smirked. Always nice to have such a useful mutation- well, this part of it, anyway.

“Thank you Hank. Be a dear and find Erik for me, would you?”

 

 

_Hows Chile this time of year, my love? Your house is wonderful, I must say. I'm sure you miss the manor, though. Time to come home, Erik._

_Please. For me._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shit, Charles. Fuck you with your being perfect.

That was all Erik could think after he'd spoken to Charles that day. He'd said he'd go back but... Could he really persuade Emma and Riptide and Azazel and Mystique to let him go, or any of the other 'new recruits', for that matter?

He couldn't just _leave,_ not _realistically._

He probably would, though.

It was just... _Charles!_ How could he say no when Charles had done what Erik had asked him to do, had begged Erik to return. Because that's what he'd done, when Erik said he couldn't. Begged.

Only, there was something Charles wasn't telling him still. His news. He'd refused, and yet Erik got the sense that it was very important, that it could change everything. _I need to know it, Charles,_ Erik thought. _Tell me it._

He hadn't ever expected a reply.

 

It came later that day, late in the evening, as he sat alone on the steps outside.

The house was large and rather modern. Almost all of the outside walls were glass; it was perfect. Nobody would look for someone like him somewhere where they could already see him. They wouldn't even notice it was him. That was the art of hiding in plain sight.

Of course, in actual fact, the perimeter of the building was nothing. There were limits on how much could be revealed and everyone would be looking for Azazel as way to spot him. The inside of the house was where they spent most of their time.

It was a rather isolated area, totally quite at this time, and Erik felt confident sat there. He looked over their pool in a somewhat lonely manner. Funny that, they rarely went out and certainly didn't have time for a casual swim, and yet there it was, waiting to get some use. _Charles would have loved it,_ Erik thought. Then he remembered about the paralysis.

It was as that thought passed his mind that Charles talked to him. He wondered fleetingly, guiltily, if Charles had heard his thought about the pool, but quickly focussed on what Charles was sending him.

_I feel guilty hiding it from you._

_If you won't tell me don't taunt me, Charles._

_I will tell you._

_Oh. Okay._ A pause. And then, _I'm listening, Charles._

_I-_

_You?_

_I'm pregnant._

_You're fucking_ what _?! How the hell is that even possible?! Don't lie to me. You're lying. That's not- you're not- you can't be-_

_Erik. Calm._

_No Charles I won't be-_

_Calm your mind, Erik..._

_Is it true? I mean, have you run multiple tests, proper ones, not shitty shop bought ones? I mean, they might not even work on you, they're for women, right? So maybe you're not._

_I am, Erik._

_How can you be so sure-_

_Hank ran tests._

_Oh._

_Indeed._

_Shit._

_So, are you coming home?_

_Charles, I need some time to think._

_Shall I call you tomorrow, same time?_

Erik almost smirked at the way that sounded.

_You make this sound so... Conventional._

_Well, mutant and proud._

_Okay, Charles. Tomorrow._

_Tomorrow._

_I-_

But he was already gone.

Erik needed to cool off and he needed to calm down. Work off some energy. And so without really thinking, he leapt to his feet and tugged his shirt over his head. He half-sat half-leant on the wall and took off his shoes, socks, trousers, underpants. He leapt into the pool and began to swim furious laps, all the time his mind racing. He could exhaust himself, but his brain would still be busy, he knew that. It didn't stop him trying to empty it anyway.

His thoughts weren't just on the pregnancy, however crazy that idea was, however wildly impossible and terrifying and fantastic. His thoughts were on what he'd been about to tell Charles when Charles had left.

 

_I love you. Always._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've had so much homework and revision to do, plus I've been trying to get down a book I'm writing (PLUS trying to get down a thousand and one ideas.. XD). Hopefully this is okay; I have the next chapter ready to go too, so that'll be up in a few days. Sorry if there are any SPAG errors, I don't have time to do a very thorough read-though..

Charles wheeled his chair tiredly to the door. It had been a little less than 24 hours since he'd spoken to Erik. He hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday.

Tomorrow, he was supposed to be travelling to the homes of kids that were going to come to the school. He knew that wasn't going to happen. Not until Erik was home. No way.

Still, there was someone at the door and everyone else was otherwise engaged. He had to answer it.

The sight that greeted him would have caused him to collapse if he hadn't been in his wheelchair. Hair, matted with rain, clothes exhausted by the elements. A storm had hit the area within the last half hour and the visitor had clearly been caught in the worst of it. He looked tired, so tired. He looked desperate, and thrilled and terrified and he looked... Perfect.

“Erik! Jesus Christ, come inside, dry off, come on!” Charles snapped into action, trying to stop his throat from tightening with tears of happiness. Erik didn't move. He just stood there in the rain looking broken and beautiful.

“I- I missed you so much,” he choked out, and began sobbing.

“I missed you too, Erik. Please, come inside.”

Erik ducked his head through the door and stepped in.

“Charles, I...”

“You don't have to talk, Erik. Just come here.”

“You'll get wet...”

“I don't care. Come here,” Erik almost rushed forwards, gasping for breath as though he'd stopped breathing. He probably had. Charles pressed two fingers to his forehead and sent Erik a message.

_I missed you so much. Please. Hold me now._

Then, Erik was kneeled beside Charles' wheelchair, arms thrown around the other man's neck.

“Charles...” Erik paused. “Charles. I love you. So much. Always.”

“I love you too, Erik,” Charles smiled and parroted Erik. “So much. Always.”

 

Charles sighed over the chess board. That room again. That beautiful room. Their room. He smiled. He was hardly focussing on the game unfolding between them. He was just drinking in the sight of Erik.

“Like what you see?” Erik asked, smirking at Charles.

“Yes. And you?” Charles smiled back, noting the way Erik's gaze lingered over every inch of him.

“Yes, I do...” Erik laughed.

“Erik, I love you.”

“You said that 40 seconds ago!”

“I know.”

“I love you too, Charles,” he sighed, smirking slightly.

“Erik...”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Charles.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

    It was... Difficult to get away. Erik had probably not gone about it the best way. Well, if the best way was leaving the pool and walking into the house dripping wet and naked and declaring that he had to leave because he'd gotten someone pregnant, then he definitely went about it the best way.

Raven had spluttered with surprise and laughter and Emma had just raised an eyebrow, demure yet always judging. Erik could only be grateful that Janos and Azazel hadn't been present, too.

And then, when he'd remembered to actually wear something, they'd fought against his leaving. Janos had knocked him across the room at one point. He'd repeated more firmly that he was going to be a father and... Raven had guessed it.

“Never knew that was in his mutation!”

And then, of course, he had the 'his' part being argued at him. But mostly, they were in shock. He'd written a ragged note saying he wanted no part in what they were doing and he didn't want to fight them, and he'd left.

He got on the first flight he could to New York, spent all his money on a taxi, and then gotten soaking wet from the distance between the gate and the front door.

 

“Charles, darling... How is it possible?”

“I don't know. It's- it's in my mutation.”

“Right.”

“Uh-”

“Right.”

Charles smiled slightly.

“When's it due?” Erik asked, smirking slightly.

“'It'?” Charles asked indignantly.

“Well. Don't know which, do we?”

“'It' is due in... Five months three days. And...” he paused for a moment, “Yes. We do. Well. Hank does. I told him not to tell me... At least, until you got here.”

“When did you find out?”

“About half an hour before you got here.”

“You asked to wait for me even without knowing I'd come?” Erik asked, looking up with tears of pride and pleasure in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I knew you'd come, Erik. Eventually,” Erik raised his eyebrows, asking Charles to explain with his facial expression. “You see, I love you. And if you felt the same- which you most certainly show the signs of-, you'd be here. The baby just... Pushed you along a little. Because you love him or her, too, and that's double the incentive.”

“Do I?”

“It's a combination of the two of us and, not only that, a statement in both gay and mutant rights. Don't you think that's beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Erik muttered softly. “I do.”

 

“Hank?” Charles called, Erik wheeling him into the lab.

“Professor! And... Erik!” Hank sounded surprised to see Erik there.

“You knew I was coming, Hank. Why so shocked?”

“No... Nothing. Just... Welcome back on board,” Hank extended his arm nervously.

“Don't you think we're past awkward handshakes,” Erik laughed, and slapped Hank affectionately on the back. “Glad to be here.”

“And I,” Charles smiled, “Have never been happier to see you.”

“So...” Hank muttered, awkwardly. “Do you want... To know?”

They nodded almost simultaneously.

 

They were having a boy. A little kid, running around the place. Of course, the house would soon be teeming with students. Hundreds of them, if Charles' dream truly came to light. But this one, Erik knew, was special, would be special.

He was theirs.

“Francis is my middle name. Magnus is yours. So that's two possible options-”

“Quite frankly, Charles, there is no way in hell I am naming anything Magnus, let alone my own child.”

“Okay, well...”

“How about David?”

“David. I like David. David's nice.”

“Charles. You don't have to keep saying 'David'.”

“I'm going to be saying it for the rest of my life, I'd rather like to check I'm certain, Erik.”

“Woah- we're not final on it yet. Are we?” Erik asked, sounding somewhere between panic and amusement. Charles smirked, his lips twisting slightly as he tried not to laugh.

“No. We're not. Do you have any better ideas?”

“Honestly? Hundreds,” Erik admitted. “It's just- you know- this is-”

“-Important. So important,” Charles finished, causing Erik to nod mutely. “I think I might have a thousand,” he added.

“I don't doubt it, Professor,” Erik smirked slightly.

“Ugh. Don't call me that!”

“Okay... X-Man.”

“Can we focus on the task at hand, please?”

“Sure. We'd better get started.”


End file.
